dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Textures
Each time you start a dream, there is a chance that area appears with different texture sets. There are various texture sets that can be viewed in the game. The four most common sets are Normal, which pictures everything as it should be, Downer, which makes everything distorted and red, Kanji, which makes Kanji writing appear over everything, usually stating what it is (such as the ground having the symbol for "ground" on it), and Sexual, which usually includes the faces of Japanese women, sometimes blacked out by bars, and close ups of different parts of the faces, all in different colors, and a few others. Whether or not certain events or films can only be activated by certain texture sets is unknown at this point. Triggers Just like the other objects in the game, the textures appear via some sort of algorithm that takes into account the amount of time played, the paths taken, and the objects triggered (presumably). It is thought that over time the game slowly gets more 'corrupted', with a higher chance of alternate textures appearing in each area. The rarity of the four main textures seem to go from Normal, Kanji, Downer, and Sexual, respectively. The chances of seeing each seeming to reduce with each close-encounter with the Gray Man. Possible Meanings for Each Texture '''Normal:' Most likely, this is the literal, sane version of whatever thoughts you're having during your dream. They relate directly to things you've seen in real life, and have very little metaphoric value. Very few areas of the game are distorted initially, or are otherwise unrecognizable, so there's little meaning in the "normal" texture pack, other than setting a baseline for how the game 'should look'. Logic(Commonly referredto as Kanji): '''Kanji writing appears across every sort of texture in the game, from trees, to the floor, to statues and even people. It is presumed that each texture actually is labelled, and not just written on (i.e. stone has 'stone' written on it). This may represent the 'static' path of thought. It represents the literal mind, absent of all creativity (and dynamicism), and it shows that your character is doing nothing more than seeing things for what they actually are, hence the name "Logic" '''Downer: '''Textures range from a blood red, to simply inverted, and in some areas even distorted. This can represent a multitude of things. It might possibly represent your mind creating a block when you begin to delve too far into your subconscious, or may represent repressed memories. It might represent hidden feelings, or mixed emotions that your character is experience in his waking hours. The evil textures might even represent an attack made by the Gray Man. The most likely out of all of these theories is the repressed emotion theory, as you can only view the sexual textures after the evil textures most of the time. '''Sexual: The sexual textures seem to appear only after the evil ones, (although not always, it's possible to start a dream with this texture on) and if this were a man's dream, one could say that it was his freudian inner-beast showing itself. But it's not. Often, mixed in with the evil textures is an 'eyeball motif', and that actually carries into the sexual textures in many places. The entire ground is sometimes covered with eyeballs, and again, if this were a man's dream, those eyes could represent his inner-obsession with sexuality. However, it is assumed that this is a woman's dream, based on the rare booklet that goes with the game and on the dreaming person located inside the Bright Moon Cottage. That person is a woman, and this sexuality is an odd one - gruesome and pervasive. Perhaps she was raped or molested, and she is trying to hide that? Perhaps the evil textures were blocking that out? Maybe she is just simply perverse herself. Many of the textures view hesitant women looking out from the corner of their eyes, and they're certainly all very distorted and hidden. Along with the sexual textures, there is also another odd texture that's part of the Sexual texture. This texture features many colorful cartoon-like faces, most noticeable in Happy Town, where in fact this texture may be the 'default' texture for Happy Town altogether. It should be noted that this particular set's textures may change 'style' depending on the location. For example, when it appears in Happy Town, the faces appear to be more design-like than actual faces - some barely even seeming to represent them. When it appears in Monument Park seems to be more feminine and human looking, done in a style similar to the LSD mascot, and when it appears on the walls at the Pit & Temple it appears a lot darker and creepier than the other two. 'Other Textures' Mixed among the other textures appears a few rare blocks here and there. They may belong to their own set, or they may just be mismatched along with another set which appears differently in certain dreamzones. Ancestral: Classic Japanese depictions of people reminiscent of the feudal era appear everywhere and cover a large expanse of the floor. This set only seems to appear in a few locations - most often in Happy Town, where it is actually it's substitute for the Sexual texture. Aside from these different depictions of people, the texture set doesn't seem to correlate with any others. This possible feudal/ancestral set may represent the player tapping into their DNA via their dreams and accessing catalogued minds of their ancestors, or they may simply be trying to represent their loved ones in their minds. Glitch: Occasionally in the game, an area may lag a lot while trying to manoeuvre around in it. When a player links, all the other places in the game will have those same textures. The logo for LSD will appear a lot, strangely enough, and some places regularly not accessible will become possible to go to. This stays for as long as the game isn't turned back off and on again. It is not known whether this is on purpose, or just a glitch within the game. Many times, if the glitch textures are "activated," a dream will last only about 2 minutes at the most. A game reset is required to fix the glitched textures. The Glitch texture set may come about when the game attempts to read the aforementioned texture files in the game's data, but calls the data from other regions, most often containing both textures from other areas (usually just one area) and garbage data displayed as random colours (occasionally, it will call actual graphical data, such as the 'mascot' faces, although they will be miscoloured - possibly due to mismatched palettes or somesuch). Screen shot 2012-09-22 at 9.55.34 PM.png|The Bright Moon Hotel in the Regular texture. Screen shot 2012-09-14 at 10.32.29 AM.png|The Bright Moon Cottage in the Kanji texture. Who?.png|The Bright Moon Cottage in the Downer texture. Sexual texture baby.png|The Giant Baby at Bright Moon Cottage in the Sexual texture. Screen shot 2012-09-14 at 10.36.04 AM.png|The Bright Moon Cottage in the Sexual texture. Screen shot 2012-09-20 at 9.27.13 PM.png|The Bright Moon Cottage in the Glitch texture. 2012-08-19_00005.jpg|More glitched Bright Moon Cottage. 2012-08-19_00006.jpg|Kyoto in the Glitch texture. LSDCartoonTexture2.png|The Sexual texture on the walls of Monument Park. Capture4.png|The Sexual texture at the Pit & Temple. Orientalhappytownblocks.png|Happy Town blocks featuring the Ancestral texture. SexualThemeDistrict.png|Violence District in the Sexual texture. Category:Gameplay Elements